


The True Grima

by Invisible_Prince



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Boss/Employee Friend Ship, But not in a creepy way, F/M, Friendship, Giantess - Freeform, Grima is a giant lady, Grima is actually a good person, Grima loves kids, Lucina is possessive, Morgan is Grima's personal assitant, Morgan is good at massages, Naga is actually a terrible person, Spoilers, references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible_Prince/pseuds/Invisible_Prince
Summary: We all know that at the final boss there is a choice between Chrom preforming the final blow or the avatar preforming the final blow. But what if there was a choice to reveal the truth of why Grima is Grima.





	The True Grima

Morgan took a deep breath the time was now; it was all or nothing, a matter of life and death. When Naga transported everyone onto Grima's back she told him in private that there was a third choice when it came to the final blow. If Morgan did the final blow onto Grima because he had both fell blood and divine blood, as well as being pure of heart (by that he didn't attempt matricide like his older sister Lucina) he could return Grima back to her original state of mind, apparently Grima wasn't warlike but still rather wild. Although there was a fifty percent chance that Morgan would end up dying if he performed the final blow hence the need for privacy. Morgan was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the roar of pain from the fell dragon, which signified the time was now. Morgan ran as fast as he could, paying no attention to the fighting around him. He then saw his mother, Robin, ready to perform the final blow. Morgan felt a sudden surge of energy and managed to get too his mother and pushed her out of the way. He lunged forward at Grima after drawing his sword and ran his sword through her stomach. Grima stumbled backwards, the sword still in her stomach and with a weak smile she mouthed the words "thank you" before falling off the edge of the dragon. Morgan made a sigh of relief and went to turn only to be tackle hugged by his family. "Morgan why did you do that? You could of died!" His mother Robin sobbed. Now Morgan new lying was bad but if he told the truth there would lots of problems because if one of the gods of your world tells you privately how to stop the end of world its best to keep it a secret. "It's because I love you so much and I couldn't live with myself if you died." Morgan answered and that was true. "Aw, that's so sweet but don't ever do that again."

It's been two weeks since Morgan had performed the final blow, luckily Morgan was able to get Lucina to stay in a very mature way; clinging to her leg and crying loudly so his parents can come and do a better job at convincing, afterwards Lucina decided to stay in the castle and shared a room with Morgan despite the fact there were dozens of other rooms. One morning Morgan woke up to loud shaking. "It's an earthquake!" Lucina shouted and they ran towards the balcony to see what what was going on. Now what they saw was much more than an earthquake, an giant 300 foot woman who looked exactly the children's mother that made the two's jaws drop. Now if it wasn't for two important factors they wold of actually thought it was their mother. For one this woman had red eyes as opposed to their mother's hazel eyes. Fact number two Robin was already there standing next to Chrom in her Mark of the exalt and Mark of Grima patterned pajamas (Lucina picked it out) with jaw also dropped. The woman noticed Morgan, smiled, and reached down to pick him up. Which made Lucina try to jump and grab him to no avail. "Man, thank goodness I was able to get to the right place thank my savior." "Wait, your Grima." Morgan realized, "That's right, seriously kid you’re so cute I could just eat you up." Morgan was now utterly mortified and the same could be said to whoever heard as well. Grima realized her mistake and covered her mouth with the hand that wasn't holding Morgan. "Oh man, I’m so sorry I guess with my size it would be possible to eat you up." Morgan nodded forgiving her. "Okay back to business now I am guessing that Plegia doesn't have a ruler yet after everything that has happened. So I'll rule Plegia which will be pretty hard without some help so Morgan I want you to be my personal assistant." Grima said with a smile. "Sure, but one question, will I have to end up clipping your toenails or anything gross like that?" "What noa I’m not a monster besides I doubt you would be able to even lift the nail clippers I use." Grima answered to Morgan's relief. "Wait one second! How do we know we can trust you?" Lucina asked not willing to let the giant woman take her brother. Grima grimaced (Pun extremely intended) "I'll tell you, the reason I became that mosnter that tried to kill everyone was because your oh so holy Naga was jealous of me for several different reasons so she lured me into a trap and broke my mind." "That sounds good enough." Robin answered to Lucina's suprise. "Oh and another thing after today there will be a portal linked to Morgan's room allowing instantaneous travel to castle Plegia and here." Grima answered with pride. "Before we go, I need to put my regular clothes on." Morgan said and Grima set him back down on the balcony.

"What was that all about mom how do you know that Grima isn't sending him to his death?" "Listen Lucina I don't know if she is but I know if we refused she might of taken him by force anyway and people could of been killed because they are in her way." "Okay bye everyone I love you!" Morgan shouted quickly hugging his family and running past them. His family walked behind him to see his send off, what they saw was pretty surprising Grima was sitting down and there will lot's of little children playing with her. "Why in the world are the little kid's playing with her." Chrom asked, "Before Grima became corrupt she was known in Plegia as the goddess of beauty, magic and motherhood." "Aunt Aversa when did you get here?" Lucina asked, "I was here the whole time didn't you see Morgan hug me?" "Although that doesn't explain how they all got to her."  
Earlier

"Inigo stop staring at the giant lady like a nincompoop and help me round up these kids before Ma and Pa wake up." Brady, the son of Maribel and Libra, told his friend Inigo who he realized in hindsight was not the best person to ask if he could stay the night due to him being a night owl making it even harder for Maribel to sleep since she has an extremely hard time getting into the proper sleeping position. "It's a giant Robin, Brady, a giant Robin! I mean she was hot before but, man look at her now." Brady shook his head while grabbing onto a kid's hood who was trying to run past the duo. "You moron, that's not Robin didn't you hear a single thing she said that's Grima you know the sole reason we went back in time." Brady replied and noticing the kid he was grabbing by the hood is gone. "Robin or Grima it doesn't change the fact that she's hot" Brady could only face palm and scream into his hand. "Ma is going to kill me then you and me again."  
While Grima was waiting for her soon to be adorable personal assistant she decided to sit down since her legs were getting tired so she made sure nothing was behind her and sat down. Grima felt something that she hasn't felt for thousands of years; little children trying to climb her. She looked down and smiled one of the littler ones waved to her "Hi giant lady" "Why hello there little ones, why aren't you all so cute I could ju-" Grima caught herself before she could say the phrase that scared Morgan. She just sat there and enjoyed the time she had and even gently had a couple of the kids climb onto her lap and hands and made sure to stay still as to prevent them from falling off.

Back to now

After Grima had gently removed the little kids from her body she asked "So kiddo you ready to go?" Before Morgan could respond Chrom interjected "I want him home by sundown" Robin whispered into his ears "Dinner time" Lucina whispered into Chrom's ear this time "No Lucina were not going to have Grima give Morgan back in five minutes, you need to stop possessive of your brother" Lucina pouted in response. Lucina actually did have somewhat of a possessive side when it came to her younger brother as for giving death stares to Severa and Kjelle as they had history of bullying Morgan for being short and scrawny. As well another example is when Lucina once hugged Morgan for so long all of his limbs fell asleep (You know how annoying it is when a body part falls asleep imagine it happening to your whole body at least Morgan enjoyed the hug). "Main chrommykins you’re making this sound like he's going on a date rather than going to work" Grima said chuckling at Morgan's awkward red face. Grima then scooped up the small boy and cupped her hands as not to drop and sprinted off managing not to step on anything.

When Grima was nearing the Plegain border she shouted "We're off to Neverland!" and put a bit more spring into her step. "Neverland?" "Sorry inside joke, long story I'll tell you later it involves a couple of demons, evil teenagers and two of my three closest friends which are insane and some other things" Grima replied. When they had reached castle Plegia. Grima set Morgan down on the ground. "Okay Morgan first things fir-" Grima's eyes suddenly widened. "There's an intruder" she quickly turned around and fired a ball of dark energy (Like shadow ball in Pokemon) which would killed anything in its path. "I guess I should have knocked" Naga, who was now the same size as Grima, stated with an ash covered face. "Woops sorry" "I deserved it; anyway here is a gift to help settle down." Naga handed Grima a full body mirror just the right size for her. Naga noticed Morgan and smirked a bit "If I was some person who didn't know the truth I would have thought you were going to eat the little fella, anyway Morgan I hope you’re ready because Grima is a somewhat chaotic woman she will probably make your life interesting for better or worse." She then left with a flash literally. "Freaking Naga, light gods are always such pricks, well most of them anyway." "Quick question, why of all things would you need a mirror?" Morgan asked curious as Grima was setting her new gift off against a wall. "To keep my sexiness in check." "Your what?" Morgan sputtered in disbelief and misunderstanding. "Sorry I forgot that you don't know what that word means you’re only twelve" "Eleven" "Close enough." "Anyway you know the phrase 'if looks can kill'?" Morgan nodded, "Well that phrase originated from since I once killed a man who just looked at me, man did that took a lot of explaining too his family". "Were you naked, because if so Dad would be dead by now since you and Mom look the same?" "Oh easy answer while your mother and I have the same body shape since your moms a mortal, she can't kill anyone in that way, and no I wasn't naked why do you ask?" Grima asked. "Well I was told crazy things happen when you walk in on someone bathing by mom since she threw a soap dish at him once, Also I once walked in on Lucina while she was bathing and I threw stuff at her and she chased, that's how everyone learned besides anyone who saw Lucina when she was a baby that she has the mark of Grima over her heart. That was not a good day for the both of us." Morgan shuddered while Grima was laughing her head off until suddenly there was a cracking noise. " Ah my back!" "What's wrong?" Morgan asked worried for his new boss. "My back's killing me guess spiraling into corruption gives you knots in your back." Grima said laughing weakly. "Wait I can help, besides being a good tactician I am also good at cooking, baking (I don't know if baking falls into the same category as cooking), playing the piano, singing, and massaging." "Sure I could use a massage but I hate to tell you despite my wide variety of amazing skills shrinking is not one of them so you might have a bad time, sorry I meant hard time." Grima then muttered something about a guy named Sans "Don't worry I'm up to the task." "Thanks kid, now go work your magic." Grima then lay down on her stomach and placed Morgan on her back.

Within a mere 5 seconds Grima was purring like a cat. "I have never experienced something so pleasurable like this ever, oh right there that's the spot." Grima purred and she bit her lip. "Man I could really feel the stress and tension here it's even worse than Lucina and she's one of the most stressed out people I know, although Inigo tells me I'm Lucina's version of catnip whatever that means." Morgan said as he kept rubbing the giantess's back which wasn't really hard even with her impressive height. After about an hour of Morgan's massaging Grima was now standing up stretching with Morgan back on the ground. "Man thanks kid, anyway since I'm back in this world I think I'm gonna throw a huge party to celebrate and there will be food and games and choas. I'll invite my all my good poker buddies and Plautena boy is she a riot." "We'll discuss planning tomorrow since the massage as made me really drowsee "(Pun intended for Pokemon fans) She then fell back and snapped her fingers making a bed large enough for her which she landed on and promptly started snoring. "Bye Grima, see you tomorrow!" Morgan yelled even though she was asleep turned around and now noticed a large green portal next to the giant mirror which Morgan walked through.

Lucina was sitting on her bed staring at the large portal across the room waiting for Morgan to pop out. "Hi Lucina I’m home!" "Morgan!" Lucina tackle-hugged her smaller brother and dragged him off to there parents for him to talk about his day over dinner.


End file.
